


Calm Beneath the Storm

by Celestial_Umbra (ShadowScale)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/Celestial_Umbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is not fond of storms in the slightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Beneath the Storm

Thunder rolled through the air and Dean could practically feel the vibrations in addition to hearing the tremendous noise. It was nearly midnight as he lay on his bed, blankets wrapped around him and a pillow held over his ear in an attempt to muffled the crashes of nature. It was to no avail however. And worse, the flashes of lighting shone through the window reaching past both the blinds and his eyelids, making him flinch a little each time in anticipation of the resulting rumble.

It hadn’t been long, and he knew the storm would end soon enough. That, or he would manage to fall asleep anyway since he was exhausted from a busy day.

A tree limb smacked against the window due to the gusting windows and that was the last straw for Dean. He jumped up, practically in time with the next roll of thunder and dragged his blanket along with him, ending up standing in the door frame of his new housemates room before he realized it.

It was dark, save for the flashes of lighting that illuminated the room for a second or two at a time. Dean could make out the form of his friend sitting in bed, looking out the window. He turned his head and smiled at Dean. “Hey.”

“Hey,” he replied, trudging into the room and standing at the foot of the bed. He tried his best to ignore looking towards the window, which Benny had (inexplicably to Dean) pulled the blinds away from so they could see outside. Not that they could see much actually, given the dark and the rivulets of waters against the glass, but just the idea was unsettling to the younger man.

“Don’t like storms?” Benny guessed, glancing towards the window again. He was surprised he hadn’t already learned this as long as he’d known Dean, but then he couldn’t think of a time they’d been together when a strong storm like this had hit.

“Not really.” He paused. “Not at all, actually.” Dean shuffled his feet against the carpeted floor then spoke up. “Do you mind if I-”

“Do you wanna stay in here for a bit then?” Benny asked, speaking at the same time and shifting over some to make room on the bed.

Gratefully, Dean climbed up and pulled his blanket over himself again. “Thanks,” he murmured. “So you uh, storms don’t bother you?” His words were nearly drowned by another crash of thunder

“Nah.” Benny shook his head. “They used to. ‘specially when I was out on the water an’ a storm hit.” He whistled low and leaned back to rest against the headboard. “It could be a scary thing. Couldn’t see through the spray, and waves like you wouldn’t believe would just come up over the sides.” He shook his head. “But then, I realized that storms can be pretty too. It’s jus’ nature doin’ it’s thing, and then at the end of it all when it gets quiet again, it’s calm.”

Dean moved closer by an inch or two, hoping to steal some of the warmth radiating from the other’s body. “I suppose,” he mused. “I just haven’t liked storms since I was little. The noise, or the lighting. It seems like a... bad sign or something. Plus, tornadoes are terrifying.”

“Oh, you been in a tornado before?”

Dean nodded his head. “Once. It wasn’t even a really strong one but I remember it threw a tree around like it was nothing. Just imagining the power of it? Like, air that can just destroy stuff? I hope I never see one again.”

The thunder had become less constant and the lightning flashes more intermittent, fewer and fewer with each passing minute though the storm went on. Benny chatted a bit longer, hoping to distract Dean enough for him to calm down. Looking over at him after some time, he realized that the other man had fallen asleep. Seems like the distraction worked then. Smiling, Benny got up to close the blinds before sliding into bed again and closing his own eyes.

The rain slowed to a drizzle and then to a sprinkle, the sky quiet and no more strikes of electricity were to be seen that night. Seemed like the storm didn’t have to be completely over for the calm to drift in.


End file.
